Sebatas Teman
by Rozzeana
Summary: Berteman itu indah, tapi jika ada perasaan lain dalam pertemanan itu, apakah masih terasa indah? Perasaan lain yang semakin lama semakin besar. Semakin besar semakin ingin mengungkapkan walau selalu ada ucapan 'kita temankan' seolah dengan samar - samar dia mengatakan jika hubungan ini hanyalah SEBATAS TEMAN, tidak lebih. bad SUMMARY, ff pemula. Tinggalin kritik dan sarannya.


Taman kota,

Seorang gadis bersurai panjang berwarna Indigo terlihat berlari menghampiri seorang pria bersurai kuning jabrik yang sedang duduk tertunduk di sebuah bangku taman. Setelah sampai didepan pria itu, gadis itu menarik nafas dalam menenangkan dirinya yang terengah - engah setelah berlari.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya gadis itu setelah menenangkan nafasnya.

"Sakura-chan sudah punya kekasih sekarang." Jawab pria bernama Naruto dengan tetap menundukkan kepalanya. "Padahal kupikir dia juga menyukaiku." Naruto menghela nafas.

"dulu pernah kukatakan padamu, katakan saja jangan selalu menunggu. Terbuktikan?" Ujar gadis itu lalu duduk disebelah pria itu.

"Kau benar Hinata." Naruto menatap gadis bernama Hinata itu. "Andai bisa ku ulang waktu."

"Menyesal tak ada gunanya, lebih baik kau ikhlaskan Sakura. Kau bisa mencari gadis lain lagi kan?" Hinata tersenyum.

"Kau benar." Naruto bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku akan mengikhlaskan Sakura-chan. Kau bantu aku ya Hinata." Naruto menatap Hinata. "Kita teman kan?"

"Hu-uh." Hinata tersenyum seraya mengangguk.

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sebatas Teman**

 **Pair : Naruto U & Hinata H**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo bertebaran, no EYD, mainstream, alur yang berantakan, cerita pemula.**

 **By : Rozzeana**

 **Rated : T**

 **Hinata POV**

Namaku Hyuga Hinata, umurku 17 tahun. Aku seorang siswi kelas 3 di salah satu SMA swasta di Tokyo. Pria tadi adalah Uzumaki Naruto, temanku. Kami bertemu saat upacara penerimaan murid baru disekolah, dan kebetulan kami juga satu kelas waktu itu.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Upacara penerimaan siswa baru diadakan diaula.**

Tulisan pada sebuah papan menyambutku digerbang sekolah. Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk SMA, kulihat sekeliling sudah tidak ada lagi siswa/i yang terlihat olehku. Jika saja semalam aku tidak bermain game hingga larut, hari ini pasti akan lebih mudah kulalui.

"Ah, andai aku tidak kesiangan." Setelah melihat jam ditanganku, aku langsung berlari kearah aula sesuai tanda panah yang ada di peta dan petunjuk yang ada di dinding sekolah.

 _BRUK_

"Ittai!" aku mengusap keningku yang menabrak seseorang karena asik memperhatikan jam ditanganku. "gomen. Aku terburu - buru tad-hmmpp." Sebuah tangan menutup mulutku.

"Ssttt!" Pria yang kutabrak tadi menempelkan telunjuk kanannya di bibirnya, sementara tangan kirinya masih menutup mulutku. "Kau terlambat?" Aku mengangguk. "Aku juga, kita lewat pintu belakang saja."

Pria itu menarik tanganku, memutari gedung tanpa menunggu persetujuanku. Dan aku juga kenapa mau saja ditarik olehnya? Ah, ini harapan terakhirnya agar tidak dipandang buruk oleh guru - guru disekolah, semoga saja dia benar - benar akan dan bisa membawaku masuk kedalam aula tanpa diketahui guru.

Pintu belakang Aula sekolah, aku tidak tahu jika aula sekolah memiliki 2 pintu. Aku jika tidak yakin jika dia benar - benar murid baru disini. Pria itu tetap menarikku masuk kedalam, melihat dia berjalan merunduk secara naluriah aku jadi mengikuti cara berjalannya.

"Langsung masuk saja ke barisan. Aku juga akan menerobos. Jangan sampai ketahuan guru." Pria itu pergi meninggalkanku sendirian.

"Hinata!" Aku mendengar namaku dipanggil saat sedang mencari tempat. "Disini!" Seseorang melambaikan tangannya.

"Ino!" Aku langsung menghampiri Ino, dia temanku saat di SMP.

"Berani sekali kau terlambat? Untung berhasil masuk." Omel Ino.

"hehe." Aku hanya menanggapi omelan Ino dengan tawa garingku.

Selesai upacara, tak ada satu pun guru yang menegurku itu artinya aku tidak ketahuan datang terlambat dan menerobos masuk ke barisan dengan asal. Karena aku belum melihat daftar pembagian kelas, aku dan Ino langsung pergi menuju papan pengumuman yang tak jauh dari loker sepatu.

"Kita tidak sekelas." Ino menundukkan kepalanya saat melihat papan pengumuman.

"Tak apa kita bisa bersama saat istirahat." Aku merangkul Ino.

.

.

.

Setelah berpisah dengan Ino, aku menuju kelasku sendirian. Begitu tiba dikelas aku langsung melihat denah tempat duduk, dan langsung duduk ditempatku sembari melihat sekelilingku.

'Tidak ada yang ku kenal.' keluhku dengan tetap menatap sekitar. 'Tempat dudukku pun di pojok belakang. Aku harus bagaimana?'

"Kita sekelas ternyata." Pria kuning tadi duduk dibangku sebelahku. "dan kita juga duduk bersebelahan. Namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." Pria itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Hyuga Hinata."

 **FLASHBACK END**

Setelah pertemuan itu aku dan Naruto selalu bersama, walau sekarang kami berada dikelas berbeda, tapi tidak membuatku dan Naruto jadi berjarak. Kami tetap bersama bahkan hingga diluar sekolah.

Naruto selalu menceritakan apapun yang terjadi padanya disekolah, dirumah maupun di club sepak bolanya. dia menceritakan semuanya, dari hal yang umum hingga yang bersifat privasi. Dia selalu bicara jika ada yang dia suka dan saat dia patah hati, seperti tadi.

"hey Hinata memang tidak ada yang kau sukai?" aku yang melamun mengingat masa awal bertemu dengan Naruto sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto.

"A-tidak ada." Jawabku.

"Kau yakin?" Aku mengangguk. "Kalau ada bicara padaku ya, biar kulihat apa dia pria baik - baik atau tidak. Kita teman kan?" aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Seandainya aku boleh jujur, sebenarnya ada satu orang yang kusukai. Orang itu adalah pria yang sekarang ada disebelahku, Uzumaki Naruto. Entah sejak kapan rasa itu hadir, tapi aku baru menyadari jika aku menyukainya saat pertengahan kelas 1, saat dimana untuk pertama kalinya dia mengatakan jika dia menyukai seorang gadis.

 **FLASHBACK**

Dikelas,

"Hinataaa!" Naruto berlari dari luar menghampiriku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku saat Naruto sudah ada disampingku.

"Kau kenal dengan Sara? Teman sekelas Ino." Tanya Naruto.

"Tanya pada Ino, jangan padaku." omelku.

"Ish! yang temanku kan kau!" Naruto balas mengomel.

"Aku tidak kenal." Jawabku ketus.

"Bantu aku mencari tahu tentang dia ya." Naruto menangkup tangannya didepan wajahnya.

"Aku kenal saja tidak bagaimana cara membantumu?" Aku tetap fokus pada buku diatas mejaku.

"Tanyakanlah pada Ino. Tolong aku ya." Pinta Naruto. "Kita teman kan?"

Aku menghela nafas, "Ada apa memang?"

"A-tapi kau jangan bilang siapa - siapa ya, ini rahasia antara kita." Aku mengangguk. "Aku menyukainya."

 **FLASHBACK END**

Saat mendengar itu aku seperti tersambar petir disiang bolong, hatiku sangat sakit. Ingin rasanya aku menangis saat itu juga, tapi tidak bisa kulakukan karena aku sadar siapa diriku. Walau telah sadar dengan perasaanku, aku tetap saja membantunya. Ino yang mengetahuinya bahkan sampai memarahiku.

 **FLASHBACK**

Yamanaka house,

Ino room's.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan pikiranmu, jika memang kau menyukainya katakan setidaknya beritahu dia melalui sikapmu! Jangan malah membantunya mendekati gadis lain!" Omel Ino.

"dia saja tidak suka padaku kenapa aku harus mengatakan perasaanku?" Aku merebahkan diriku diatas ranjang. "Lagipula aku sudah terlanjur bilang jika aku akan membantunya."

"benar kata orang - orang, orang baik dan orang bodoh itu hampir sejenis!"

 **FLASHBACK END**

Ino selalu memarahiku setiap aku bertanya tentang Sara padanya untuk membantu Naruto.

Seminggu setelahnya Naruto mengumumkan jika dia dan Sara resmi berpacaran. Tapi tidak sampai 3 bulan setelah itu, Naruto kembali mengumumkan jika mereka telah berpisah.

 **FLASHBACK**

Lapangan sekolah,

Pulang sekolah.

"apa? Kau _putus_? Kenapa?" Tanyaku setelah mendengar penuturan Naruto.

"dia bilang, aku terlalu asik dengan bola dan jarang ada waktu untuknya." Naruto menendang bola.

"payah! Hanya karena _putus_ kau sampai tidak bisa bermain bola." omelku saat Naruto gagal memasukkan bola ke gawang. "Aku pulang! Malas bicara dengan pria payah!" Aku berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Aku bukan pria payah!" Teriak Naruto. "Aku tetap bisa main bola walau sedang patah hati!" Aku tersenyum senang.

 **FLASHBACK END**

Sara baru dinomor duakan saja sudah memilih pergi, bagaimana dengan aku yang hanya dianggap teman. Setelah itu, kejadian Sara kembali terulang saat akhir - akhir kelas 1, Naruto berpacaran dengan seseorang bernama Conan yang katanya adalah manager clubnya, dan itu berakhir saat kami ada dipertengahan kelas 2. Setelah Conan ada Amaru yang jadi kekasih Naruto, Amaru adalah junior kami. Mereka bersama saat pertengahan semester 2 dan berakhir saat awal kelas 3.

Rasanya baru kemarin aku merasa senang karena Naruto kembali sendiri, beberapa minggu lalu Naruto kembali mengatakan jika dia menyukai teman sekelasnya yang bernama Sakura. Tapi tadi dia mengatakan jika Sakura sudah memiliki kekasih, berarti tidak ada kesempatan untuk Naruto mendekati Sakura.

Jika ingat itu, aku selalu merasa jahat karena merasa sedih saat Naruto sedang bahagia dengan kekasih barunya dan merasa senang saat Naruto berpisah dengan kekasihnya. Teman macam apa aku ini.

"-ta! Hinata!"

 **Hinata POV End**

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Hinata.

"A-ada apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Kau malah melamun padahal aku sedang bercerita." Naruto menyilangkan tangannya.

"Gomen ne, Naruto. Kau tadi cerita apa memangnya?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ish, kan sudah ku katakan panggil aku dengan suffix -kun." Omel Naruto.

"Tak sudi!" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Sudahlah, Tadi kau cerita apa?" Hinata mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Lupakan saja! Aku lapar ayo cari makan." Naruto menarik tangan Hinata keluar dari Taman.

oOo

Beberapa hari setelah hari itu, Naruto sudah kembali kesikapnya yang biasanya. Dia sudah bisa merelakan Sakura yang menolaknya secara tidak langsung. Hinata pun ikut lega melihat Naruto yang telah kembali. Hari ini Hinata dan Naruto serta kawan - kawannya yang lain berjanji akn bertemu disebuah kafe sepulang sekolah.

"Konnichiwa!" Sapa Ino yang baru tiba.

"Kau terlambat Ino!" Omel pria dengan tato merah dikedua pipinya.

"Hanya 10 menit, Kiba." Jawab Ino.

"Sudahlah, mana Hinata?" Tanya pria berkulit pucat.

"Untuk apa mencari yang tak ada? Aku yang ada saja tidak kau sapa." Jawab Ino.

"Ada apa denganmu, Ino?" Tanya pria itu lagi.

"Aku cemburu, habis Sai selalu mencari Hinata." Ino berlaga merajuk.

"Hanya seperti itu saja jadi masalah." pria itu menguap setelah bicara.

"Menyebalkan kau Shikamaru!" Omel Ino.

"Dimana Hinata? Kau belum menjawabnya." Naruto mengulang pertanyaan Sai.

"iya kah? Gomen." Ino tertawa garing.

"Konnichiwa." Sapa seseorang dengan rambut Indigo sebahu.

"Hinata, kau memotong rambutmu?" Tanya Kiba.

"Baguskan?" Tanya Hinata tersenyum.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau sedang..." Para pria saling tatap. "Patah hati!" Lanjut mereka kompak.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, mereka kembali beraktifitas seperti biasanya disekolah, tapi saat jam istirahat Hinata mendapat laporan dari Ino bahwa Naruto tidak hadir dikelas setelah berganti kelas. Hinata yang sudah terbiasa menegur Naruto saat Naruto membolos, mulai mencari Naruto tanpa menghabiskan makan siangnya.

Tujuan pertama dan utama Hinata adalah atap sekolah, tempat biasanya Naruto berada saat membolos.

 _KRIETT_

Hinata membuka pintu yang menghubungkan gedung sekolah dengan atap sekolah.

"Naruto kau ada disini?" Tanya Hinata yang hanya memunculkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

"Panggil aku dengan suffix -kun baru aku jawab." Ujar Naruto.

"Baaaka!" Omel Hinata lalu menghampiri Naruto yang tidur terlentang disamping pintu masuk. "Kenapa kau membolos?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ino ternyata pengadu." Naruto bangun dari tidurnya. "Aku hanya ingin menatap langit dari atap sekolah, sebelum besok kita ujian, lalu sibuk mendaftar di universitas." Lanjut Naruto.

"Tak terasa ya, sebentar lagi kita akan lulus sekolah." Hinata duduk disebelah Naruto. "Aku juga tak menyangka bila kau akan menjadi temanku." Hinata menatap langit. "seiring berjalannya waktu kita jadi membentuk kelompok tanpa sengaja bersama Ino, Sai, Kiba dan Shikamaru." Hinata menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya aku sirik pada kalian." Naruto menatap Hinata. "Kau, Ino dan Sai sekelas. Kiba dan Shikamaru juga sekelas. Hanya aku yang sendirian." Hinata tersenyum. "Semoga setelah lulus nanti kita bisa tetap bersama yaa."

"Tentu saja." Naruto menatap Hinata lalu meraih ujung rambut Hinata. "Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kau memotong rambutmu? Benar kau patah hati?" Tanya Naruto. "Padahal aku lebih suka rambut panjangmu, walau dengan rambut pendek kau tetap terlihat manis."

"Kenapa patah hati?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Biasanya kan wanita jika patah hati selalu memotong pendek rambutnya." Naruto melepaskan rambut Hinata. "Ngomong - ngomong kau belum pernah menyebut satu pun nama pria yang kau sukai. Tidak mungkin jika 3 tahun disekolah kau tidak menyukai satu orang pun." Naruto menatap Hinata lagi.

"Ja-jangan menatapku seperti itu Naruto." Hinata menutup mata Naruto.

"Jawab aku Hinata, apa ada yang kau sukai?" Naruto menarik tangan Hinata yang menutupi matanya. "Kita teman kan?"

Hinata tersenyum, menarik tangannya lalu menatap Naruto, "Tentu saja ada."

"Siapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Orang itu..." Hinata menatap langit, "Rahasiaaa." Hinata menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Naruto.

"Jangan dirahasiakan, Hinata! Aku saja selalu cerita apa pun padamu!" Omel Naruto.

"Tidak ada pernyataan yang mengharuskan kita mengatakan apa pun kan? Jadi hakku jika aku tidak mau mengatakannya." Jawab Hinata.

"Tapi kita teman kan?" Hinata diam tak menjawab. "Terserah kau lah, aku juga tidak akan cerita apa pun lagi padamu!" Naruto meninggalkan Hinata diatap sekolah.

Hinata tersenyum miris memegang rambutnya, "padahal aku potong rambut karena kau Naruto!"

 **FLASHBACK**

Beberapa bulan lalu.

Atap Sekolah, Naruto mengajak Hinata bicara disana saat istirahat sekolah karena Naruto yang telah berbeda kelas dengan Hinata hanya bisa bicara dengan Hinata saat istirahat sekolah dan pulang sekolah.

Hinata yang diajak keatap sekolah oleh Naruto sudah menduga jika pembicaraan ini hanya tentang seorang gadis. Dan sesampainya disana, benar saja Naruto bercerita jika dia menyukai seorang gadis lain.

"Kau menyukai Sakura? Sakura teman sekelasmu?" Naruto mengangguk. "Apa yang membuatmu menyukainya?" Tanya Hinata.

"kau belum pernah mengenalnya ya? Akan ku beritahu, Sakura itu pintar bukan hanya dalam urusan pelajaran tapi olahraga bahkan memasak juga pintar. Dia juga tegas, dan rambutnya yang berwarna pink itu selalu menarik perhatianku." Jelas Naruto.

"Aku juga tidak kalah dengannya, hanya berbeda warna rambut saja." Gumam Hinata namun masih bisa didengar oleh Naruto.

"Apa? Kau? Kau memang pintar dalam hal pelajaran dan memasak bahkan lebih dari Naruto tapi kau payah dibidang olahraga. kau juga tidak tegas, buktinya diberi kata - kata manis sedikit oleh orang lain saja kau langsung luluh." Hinata menundukkan wajahnya. "Bukan hanya beda warna, rambutnya yang pendek terlihat lebih manis, daripada rambut panjangmu yang sering membuatmu repot!"

 **FLASHBACK END**

Setelah kejadian diatap, Naruto dan Hinata jadi jarang bicara. Bahkan mungkin mereka hanya bicara saat berkumpul dengan yang lainnya. Jika berpapasan dilorong atau tanpa sengaja bertemu dikantin yang hanya ada mereka, jangankan bicara bertegur sapa pun tidak. Mereka hampir bersikap seperti tidak saling mengenal.

Teman - temannya yang menyadari perubahan itu tidak bisa berbuat banyak mengingat waktu ujian tinggal sebentar lagi dan mereka masing - masing harus menyiapkan diri untuk memasukki dunia perkuliahan. Karena kesibukkan itu pula akhirnya perang dingin antara Hinata dan Naruto terus berlanjut hingga upacara kelulusan, dan akhirnya mereka berpisah karena tak satu pun dari mereka yang berada di Universitas yang sama walau berada dikota yang sama.

oOo

6 tahun kemudian,

Waktu berlalu tanpa terasa, seminggu yang lalu masing - masing dari mereka menerima sebuah undangan pernikahan dari Ino dan Sai yang pernikahannya akan dilaksanakan hari ini. Mereka yang telah bekerja dan mulai tak memiliki waktu luang untuk hanya berkumpul seperti saat masa kuliah, akhirnya berkumpul kembali dalam pesta pernikahan.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu Sai, Ino." Ucap Naruto menyalami Sai dan Ino.

"Terima kasih." Ino tersenyum.

"Datang dengan siapa?" Tanya Sai.

"Sendiri, dengan siapa lagi?" Jawab Naruto.

"Haha, kupikir kau sudah melupakan Hinata." Ejek Sai.

"Hinata? Maksudnya?" Tanya Ino.

"Naruto ini sebenarnya menyukai Hinata sejak awal masuk SMA, tapi karena Hinata selalu menganggapnya teman, Naruto menyerah dan memilih mengubur perasaannya dengan berpacaran dengan gadis lain." Jawab Sai.

"Baka!" Omel Ino.

"Kenapa kau marah?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hinata juga menyukaimu, Kuning!" Jawab Ino. "dia bahkan menahan rasa sakit dihatinya saat kau menceritakan para kekasihmu!" Lanjut Ino.

"Kalau sekarang mungkin belum terlambat." Ujar seseorang.

"Shikamaru." Ujar Ino saat melihat siapa yang berbicara.

"Tadi aku melihat Hinata di meja belakang, sedang mengobrol dengan Kiba." Ujar Shikamaru.

"Dia tadi datang sendiri, Kiba datang lebih dulu bersama kekasihnya." Lanjut Sai menyadari perubahan ekpresi wajah Naruto.

"Aku tahu maksud kalian, yasudah aku permisi." Naruto lalu pergi menuju tempat yang ditunjukkan Shikamaru.

"semoga benar - benar belum terlambat." Ucap Ino.

.

.

.

Setelah menemukan sosok Hinata yang sedang berbicara dengan Kiba, Naruto lebih memilih untuk mengamati dari kejauhan. Kiba yang menyadari kehadiran sosok Naruto tak jauh dari tempatnya, Kiba pamit pada Hinata dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendiri. Setelah melihat Hinata sendiri, Naruto mengambil sebuah gelas yang berisikan minuman yang telah disediakan dan berjalan menghampiri Hinata.

"Ohayo." Naruto berdiri disebelah Hinata.

"Ini sudah siang." Jawab Hinata saat menyadari yang menghampirinya adalah Naruto.

"Hehe... Oh iya, bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Semenjak pindah kerja kau jadi jarang ikut berkumpul." Tanya Naruto.

"Setelah pindah tempat kerja, aku harus beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru dan pekerjaan baru serta atasan baru. Atasanku sekarang sangat perfeksionis, tidak mentoleransi kesalahan sekecil apapun. Jangankan untuk bermain, mempunyai waktu untuk tidur saja aku sudah bersyukur. Lalu kau bagaimana? Kudengar kau sekarang menjadi fotograperh, pasti banyak sekali wanita yang mengelilingimu." Ujar Hinata.

"Pasti, dari yang cantik seperti makhluk khayangan sampai yang standar minimal ada. haha." Jawab Naruto.

"Standart minimal? Kau jahat sekali. Haha." Hinata tertawa mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Tapi tidak ada yang sepertimu, Hinata." Naruto menatap Hinata serius.

"Tentu saja tidak mungkin ada yang sepertiku. Orang kembar saja tidak mungkin sama 100%, apalagi yang berbeda asal usul." Jawab Hinata.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Tidak ada yang sepertimu, yang sabar menghadapi aku, yang selalu tertawa dengan apa pun yang aku lakukan, yang selalu ada disisiku, yang tertawa bersamaku disaat aku senang, memberikan bahunya disaat aku sedih, dan yang tersenyum untuk menenangkanku saat aku marah. Hanya kau yang seperti itu Hinata." Naruto memegang tangan Hinata. "Maaf baru mengatakannya sekarang. Aku menyukaimu Hinata." Naruto menatap serius Hinata.

Hinata membalas tatapan Naruto, "Aku juga menyukaimu Naruto."

oOo

Kiba yang sedang berbicara dengan kenalannya, kembali menangkap sosok Naruto yang sedang berdiri sendirian. Kiba yang merasa belum menyapanya pun berjalan menghampiri Naruto setelah berpamitan pada orang yang sedang diajak bicaranya.

"Yo Naruto!" Sapa Kiba. "Sudah bertemu Hinata?" Naruto mengangguk. "kau sudah tahu perihal Hinata yang sudah tunangan?"

"Sudah." Jawab Naruto datar.

"Tak kusangka dia sudah bertunangan. Kupikir dia masih sendiri karena datang kesini sendiri." Lanjut Kiba. "Bahkan Ino tidak tahu saat aku tanyakan." Cerita Kiba seolah tak paham situasi.

"Aku duluan ya." Naruto meninggalkan Kiba.

'Dia pasti terpukul mendengarnya.' Kiba menyilangkan tangannya menatap Naruto yang berjalan menjauh.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Aku juga menyukaimu Naruto." Hinata menarik tangannya dari genggaman Naruto. "dari dulu sampai hari ini. Tapi rasanya sudah berbeda, dulu jika mendengar namamu saja dadaku langsung berdebar dengan cepat, tapi kini mendengarmu mengatakan suka sudah tidak ada debaran lagi."

"Tapi jika kamu mau memberiku kesempatan, mungkin debaran itu bisa kembali." Naruto kembali menggenggam tangan Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng menarik tangannya, "mungkin bisa, tapi sudah terlambat sekarang."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku sudah bertunangan." Hinata menunjukkan sebuah cincin bermata berlian biru dijarinya.

 **FLASHBACK END**

Didalam sebuah mobil yang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, seorang gadis duduk dibalik kemudi mobil, memainkan hpnya mencari nama seseorang. Setelah menemukan nama yang dicarinya, di letakan hpnya didekat _perseneleng_ mobil dan membetulkan posisi earphone bluetoothnya.

"Moshi - moshi Neji- nii! tolong katakan pada tou-san, jika pria itu tidak menolak aku setuju dengan perjodohannya. Urusanku sudah selesai. Atur saja pertemuan kami, selama aku sedang libur bekerja, kapanpun aku akan menemuinya. Haha... Tak ada apa- apa, aku hanya jatuh cinta pada cincin pemberian Kaa-sannya. Sudah ya kututup telponnya."

Gadis itu menghela nafas, setelah menekan tombol merah pada hpnya.

"Maaf sudah membohongimu Naruto."

oOo

6 bulan berlalu paska pesta pernikahan Ino dan Sai.

Toko bunga Yamanaka.

"Ino-chan, ada pos dari Naruto." Ujar Sai menghampiri Ino yang sedang duduk dibelakang meja kasir.

"Tidak biasanya." Ino yang tengah hamil menghampiri Sai. "Mereka memang penuh rahasia." Ino mengelus perutnya saat melihat isi kiriman dari Naruto.

"Tak usah ditanya kenapa, biar menjadi cerita mereka saja." Sai meletakkan undangan tersebut di meja kasir.

 **Invitation**

 **My Wedding**

 **Uzumaki Naruto & Hyuga Hinata**

 _ **END**_


End file.
